ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MarinaVamp III
MarinaVamp III is a planet that is 50% water, and 50% rock land. It is inhabited by Walkatrouts, Sharcasias, and Calamans. It is also inhabited by 2 Predators, the Crakkan and the Predaralyzers. The very first species were the Walkatrouts and the Calamans. They were at peace together, the Walkatrouts agreed to take the water, while the Calamans take the rocky land. They built numerous cities and buildings with the materials on MarinaVamp III. There was one thing they had to hide/defeat, and that were the Crakkans. The Crakkans are the predators of the Calamans, who also eat Walkatrouts. There was another predator, but it didn't bother them, the Predalyzers. The two helped each other out, built everything. After the Calamans and Walkatrout built a water-jet as their very first inventions, they found a jungle-copper like city in the clouds. Not only that, a new species were found, the Sharcasias. while all 3 species were peaceful at first, the Sharcasians were much smarter, and much more greedy. The Walkatrout did not allow this type of behavior, so the king of Sharcasia declared war against the Walkatrouts. The Walkatrouts unleashed the Predalyzers, a sword-fish like predator with wings. Then this would be revealed to be their predator. The Calamans however, did not find much wrong in the Sharcasia, but the Sharcasia do not care about the Calamans. The Calamans are neutral, though they do help out the Walkatrouts build their city. Their main problem are the Crakkans. The biggest thing the Calamans are known for is the three way bridge called 'Bridge of Opportunity'. It leads to Atlantia, and formely the city in the clouds. *Walkatrout Walkatrout are small light blue fish-like Aliens who own the water portion of MarinaVamp III. They dont usually work alone, and they do not have any leaders, as they all work together. They have an underwater city called Atlantia, where they usually build. There are a few materials the Walkatrout find underwater, such as Gold and liquified Kormite. They have a big currency system because of all the Gold they find, and they have a large source of energy. Despite their size and no hands whatsoever, they accomplish many things with the help of Calamans. *Calaman Calamans, despite their size, people tend to think they are aggressive and brainless. When in fact, Calamans are quite kind and intelligent. Most all have deep voices, and have abilities to talk with their mouth closed, because of their long snout. They can breathe underwater just find, and when it comes to Crakkans, they have survival instinct. The Calamans usually help the Walkatrout, and give supplies to the Sharcasias secretly to avoid any conflicts with Walkatrouts. They hold the most resources because of their rockified land. They find such things as steel and iron. They live in small vilages and rock mountains, and they are all divided into groups. *Sharcasia Sharcasias are medium-sized shark-like Aliens that live in a city in the clouds. Their city is made out of mostly copper and iron. They have a large source of copper as well, possibly infinite. They have many farms, and their city is quite large. They are also most civilized there. They have one leader, the oldest and first Sharcasia, King Grubb. King Grubb always has a golden stave, which was made by the Walkatrouts before they got into war. King Grubb has always thought as his species to be superior, and the Walkatrouts to be inferior, and every Sharcasia agree blindly. He thinks that the Calamans are superiors to Walkatrout, but not as good as Sharcasias. Because of this, the Walkatrout and the Sharcasia declared war against each other. The Calamans secretly give them materials for war, so they can build weapons themselves, and they give the Walkatrouts supplies openly. *Crakkan Crakkans are the predators of Calamans, and debatably Walkatrouts as well. They are about 100 feet tall, and they use their long sticky tongues to eat the Calamans and Walkatrout. They can also step on the two species, and have a powerful roar. They are also extremely durable. However, when killed, they have a large supply of food, and their skin can be used for armor. They currently live beneath Atlantia, and they are the most reproductive species on MarinaVamp III. *Predalyzer The Predalyzers are large sword-fish like Predators with wings. They live next to Atlantia, and they are used as weapons against Sharcasia. Their sword-fish like nose are almost mechanic-like, they are gold colored, and they shoot a type of gold laser that can paralyze Sharcasias, making them unable to move. When they are paralyzed, the Predalyzers eat the Sharcasia when no one is looking to hide themselves. Their wings help them fly and move around, as they have no legs, and small hands. *How Sharcasia is pronounced and spelled is similar to the real life female, "Sharkeisha". *Everyone on this planet has never heard of Piscciss. **Piscciss Volann and Piscciss Premann plumbers all heard of MarinaVamp III, but never been there. *The name Crakkan is based on the Krakken. Sharcasia.png|All Grown Sharcasia Skysharkprepuberty.png|Sharcasia Pre-Puberty Piranhagator.png|Sif as a Calaman (Piranhagator) Category:Planets Category:Species Category:Predators Category:Sif 100 Category:Sif 100: Alienated Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Sif's Planets